Seeing The Future Threw His Daughters Eyes!
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: <html><head></head>Going into the life of John Triton  John Cena ..shows the hurt the pain and the happiness of the family.</html>
1. The Beginning For Them

**In the beginning for them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or actors mention in this story. I only own Riley Triton and my friend Sabrina owns Taylor Triton.**

John and his girlfriend Kiara have been together for three years. Everything seemed to be going great for them until an unexpected thing happened when they found out that they were going to be parents at a young age. John wasn't going to leave his girl's side but he knew that his parents weren't going to like it either. When they told them what was going on they completely told him to leave her and the baby. He wasn't having that so he decided to get away from them. Her parents weren't much help either. They pretty much kicked her out and told her never to come back.

So it was just Kiara and John fighting for themselves to keep each other alive. John got a job working hard until he joined the military. Once he got in and got Kiara moved to where he was at they were married in a small court house wedding. Once everything was settle enough for them and they got into a routine things started looking up for them. When it came time for her ultra sound John was sure that they were getting a little boy. When the nurse pointed out that they were having a little girl things didn't change. John knew that he was going to be happy either way it went.

Five months later Kiara and John welcomed their daughter Riley Kiara Triton on June 1. John and Kiara were the happiest they could ever be since having their little girl. Riley was the best thing that could have happened to Kiara, but John on the other hand started feeling as if Riley took some of his life away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a father. Things weren't really the same after Riley being born, but what could they do. John didn't start actually getting into the whole fatherhood thing until he came home from work one night and Riley was sick. He knew right then that he couldn't let anything happen to his little angel. After the scare of almost losing her he was bound on becoming a better father to her and a better husband to his wife.

Six years later John and Kiara welcomed their second daughter Taylor Elizabeth Triton on April 15. They whole family seemed like things were going well. John has been helping a lot more with his girls. In fact he was doing more for Taylor than he had done for Riley. Kiara noticed how much time he was spending with Taylor and she knew that Riley had noticed to. Riley was just like her daddy in more ways than one. She may look like Kiara, but she was just like her father. Riley had things about her that wouldn't change and she knew that with her being like John she was going to be stubborn.

Another six years past and the family was going strong until the accident that changed their lives forever. Kiara was killed and it tore a huge chunk out of the whole family. Riley felt like she had to take things on. Like she had to go up before it was her time to grow up, but she knew that her father couldn't do it alone. She had to be the strong one for them; she had to show them that she had to be the one to take care of everything. Riley started by taking care of her little sister like she was her own. John was a broken man without saying it, but everyone could tell. Things had to get better from here right?


	2. Turning Into Bad Daddy!

**Turning into the Bad Daddy!**

**Disclaimer: In chapter 1.**

Things have been going downhill for the Triton family. John had lost his wife and the girls had lost their mother. John hasn't been the same since Kiara's death. He has grown angrier and more unstable for his children to handle. Riley knew not to get on his bad side simply because of the fact she didn't want to get her ass whipped like there was no tomorrow. Taylor was still younger enough to do some things, but when she goes out of her way to do something then that just pisses off John more than anything.

John had been sitting around on the floor coloring while Riley ran to her room to finish up her project. John got up and went into the kitchen not paying attention to Taylor sitting in the floor nor that had he left the front door wide open. Taylor looked out of the door and saw one of her friends playing in the front yard. Without thinking she ran out of the door and right across the street which she knew better than to do. John just happened to look out the window and seen her, he ran out of the kitchen and out the door.

"TAYLOR ELIZABETH TRITON!"

"What daddy?"

"Don't you dare move?" He said running to her and picking her up

"What I do?" she asked

"You know what you did young lady now you're in really big trouble."

"All me wanted to do was play."

"It doesn't matter you know better than to run across the street without me or your sister with you." He said walking into the house and setting her down.

"But daddy me sorry me didn't mean to."

"I don't want to hear it." He yelled taking off his belt...

Riley heard him yelling and she knew that she better get down there. She got up and ran down just in time. She got in front of her sister and tried to stop him.

"Dad it's my fault I should have been watching her."

"She knew better than crossing the street."

"But dad I was the one that left her. I had to go finish my project from school and I didn't think. I'm so sorry."

"Well then you're going to get punished right along with her."

"I'll take all of it dad." She said before turning around and looking at Taylor "Tay Tay go to my room and play with Cindy, she misses her mommy." She said knowing how much her sister loves her doll.

Once Taylor was out of site John grabbed Riley by the wrist held her arm up and started beating the shit out of her. Riley held back tears as long as she could but he was hitting her to hard and she had no choice but to cry. Once he finished he let her go and she walked to her room the best she could. Once she got into her room she got on her bed the best she could without hurting her sore butt she layed on her side wrapping her arms around her sleeping sister and crying herself to sleep. John sat down in his chair not caring about what just happen or the fact that he had to deal with Taylor later all he wanted to do was try to watch the rest of the game.

Taylor woke up and looked at her sister. She growled getting off the bed and walking down the stairs and straight over to John. She glared at him. "You mean daddy."

He looked at her "Taylor go to your room now."

"No." she said

"What did you just say? I told you to go to your room NOW!" he yelled

"Me said no." she said just as loud

He growled picking her up and putting her over his knees. He then picked up his belt and started beating her ass. Taylor was kicking and when she did she kicked him hard in the arm again. Once he felt the kick that just made him growl and hit her hard on her sit spot. When Taylor felt that it brought tears to her eyes. John finally let her go. She ran to her room the best she could and shut the door crying. She was trying to think what has happened to her father. John leaned back and closed his eyes. All he wanted was his wife back and to have his happy little family back together. At this rate he was falling apart and didn't know how to get himself back.


	3. Losing Control Of Everything

**Losing Control of Everything!**

**Disclaimer: in chapter 1!**

John really hasn't had the control that he once had been when his wife was alive. Now he has turned into a cold hearted man that could care less what happens to anyone or anything. He was up in the kitchen making coffee. Taylor and Riley just walked down out of their room. Taylor got at the table and sat down while Riley went to the fridge to get something out for them to eat. She noticed that there was a little bit of apple sauce left. She didn't want to take it and then him get mad about it.

"Dad may I have the rest of the apple sauce?" she asked

"Whatever." He said sipping his coffee.

Riley got out and was opening it. Taylor was thirsty and she couldn't wait for her sister so she decided that she would be a big girl herself and get her some juice. Riley got the apple sauce open when Taylor accidently dropped the milk onto the floor. Riley jumped and turned around; she quickly grabbed something and went to clean it. John looked and growled.

"Taylor!" he yelled

"Daddy it was accident. She didn't mean to." Rie said

"It doesn't matter she knows to wait for someone to pour her drinks for her. Now she has to be punished." He said taking off his belt.

"Dad it was an accident."

"Riley move out of the way."

"No." she said

"RILEY KIARA TRITON MOVE NOW!"

"NO!"

John growled grabbing her by the wrist and bent her over the table. Riley held her eyes shut tight. John looked at Taylor who was watching with a horror look on her face and you would think that would have stopped him right there, but it didn't. He started swatting her hard which in the case that was given she had to cry out in pain because she was still sore for the ass beating she took the night before. He beat her for a good two minutes before letting her go. She was crying hard enough for her and any other kid she could think of at the moment but who in the world right now would care since her father doesn't even see how much he is hurting his girls. She grabbed her sister's hand before he could do anything to her. They both went into her room, Riley shut and locked the door. She slowly walked over to her bed and got on her side again. Taylor stood there and watched her older sister get on to her side and cried herself to sleep. Taylor got onto the bed next to her and cuddled into her side going to sleep with her big sister.

The following Monday at school Riley was having a hard time getting comfy in her seat. Her teachers could see that there was something wrong with her. They didn't want to bring it up and then there isn't anything going on and cause more trouble with the Triton family than it was worth. It was in her last class of the day that one of her teachers called her up to her desk.

"Yes ma'am?" Rie said

"Riley, honey is everything okay at home?" Ms. Anderson asked

"Yes ma'am." She replied

"Are you sure? You know that you can talk to me about anything."

"But there is nothing going on I promise." She said

"Alright sweetie. You can go back to your seat now."

Riley nodded walking back to her seat slowly. Ms. Anderson watched her very closely. Riley bent over some to make sure that she didn't hurt anything and that was when Ms. Anderson saw what her legs looked like and she knew that she would have to call the local police and child services. She didn't want to cause a huge scene at the school so she decided that she would wait until the girls went home. After school Riley went and got Taylor and went on their way home. Riley didn't feel like taking the bus home so they walked home together like they had done before just to thinking about their mother and wonder what things would have been like if she was still with them. Things had to get better for the girls they just had to, but they couldn't understand why John was acting the way he was, it was like he changed on them over night. They just wanted their daddy back and they knew once they got him back things would start looking up for them.


	4. Losing His Girls

**Losing His Girls!**

**Disclaimer: In chapter one!**

**Author notes: I know you guys must be getting tired of all the bad that is happening to John, but this chapter and the next chapter must be done before any good can happen for them. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and please review! Thanks Again- 87**

John opened the door to his home and saw nothing but pure emptiness. He walked through the doors that had all the memories of Kiara, Riley and Taylor and felt a side of sadness that could have taken the whole world with him. He looked into Taylor's room and saw everything that was about her there, but she wasn't there. He then looked into Riley's room saw all the things that made her who she was and things that reminded him so much of Kiara, but she wasn't there. It was like the hole that he had in his heart was made bigger. He sat on the floor of the house that was now broken into thousands of pieces and looked around. He remembered everything that he had done to his babies and it broke him down so bad.

_Flashback- The day his girls got taken away._

_ Riley and Taylor were on their way home from school. Riley thought she had pretty much gotten her teachers off of her case about her walking funny. Boy was she wrong. Just as they turned onto their street they saw cop cars everywhere. When they saw their house was covered with them she looked down and knew that her teachers had called them. She took Taylor's hand and walked into the house just to see their father being questioned._

"_Sir you have to understand we have gotten reports from the school saying your daughter was there walking funny. They have noticed that there were bruises and she was moving a lot in her seat."_

"_And you have to understand officer that I would never hurt my girls." He said_

"_Well then you wouldn't mind if we checked everything out just to be sure?"_

"_If it is what you have to do then fine, but don't you dare touch my girls."_

_ Riley looked at her sister as they walked into the room where the officers wanted to talk to them. She looked at her father then looked down at her feet. At that moment she felt as if she had let him down in the worse way. She just knew that this was her fault. The officer talked to the girls separately. Of course with this being a case of child abuse they had the medical staff check them out._

"_Alright Riley where did you get all these bruises honey?" the nurse asked_

"_I fell." She lied_

"_Honey you can tell me the truth and don't worry we will take care of you."_

"_I'm telling you the truth I fell." She said_

"_Riley we know that your dad has hit you honey. We just need to know if he has touched your sister at all." She asked_

"_No he would never hurt us on purpose alright." She said_

"_Alright honey." She said nodding that the officer_

_ He nodded walking out of the room getting the child protective people to get the girls. Riley looked as a man picked Taylor up and then the other picked her up. They both started kicking and screaming. John went into the room just to be held back by the officer_

"_What the hell are you doing? Put my girls down now." He yelled_

"_DADDY!" Taylor screamed_

"_Did you hear me you let them go now!"_

"_We are sorry sir, but the way you have abuse your oldest daughter we are not taking the chances with you hurting your youngest daughter like that."_

"_What are you talking about." He asked_

"_You don't know." He said lifting up Riley's shirt and showing the bruises on her legs from where he had beaten her with the belt._

"_Don't you dare touch her in any way." He said_

_ They took the girls out to the car and put them in. John ran out of the house and tried chasing after the car. Taylor and Riley were looking out the back window screaming for him to get them. John stopped when the car turned and drove away. He dropped to his knees and cried for the first time since he could remember. Taylor leaned on her sister and just cried her eyes out. Riley held her thinking to herself that this was all her fault that she shouldn't have went to school or she should have tried better to make it less noticeable._

John sighed sitting on his couch remembering that he lost his girls. All he could do at the time was drink and if he wasn't drinking he was passed out on the floor somewhere. It was like the drinking healed his pain that he felt since losing everything that he worked so hard for and fought for. This wasn't the way he wanted things to go with his life. He wanted to grow old with his wife and watch his girls grown up and together. He wanted to have his grandkids know his wife. But he was figure things out the hard way that he doesn't always get what he wants. He knew one thing for sure he had a new best friend in the alcohol that he has been drinking since the girls were taken away from him. John was at the point where he just wanted to die. He even thought that his girls would be better off with another family. It was like he was giving up on his life and family. Things just had to get better for him, but how?


	5. Getting His Life Together

**Getting His Life Together!**

**Disclaimer: In chapter one!**

**Author Notes: this chapter is getting to the point of John's problems. And it's going to show you what the girls are going through while living in a foster home. It is going to contain a lot abuse and other things so please if you can't handle it please don't read. Thanks!**

John has been pretty much drinking his life away. The only thing that could ever stop him was his girls and now that he has lost them he feels like there is nothing left for him. His girls are his everything and he just can't think right without them. They are all he thinks about each and every day, but with him drinking a lot. His brother Matt saw what this was doing to him and he knew that he needed to help John out one way or another.

It took Matt a lot longer to reach his brother than he would have liked, but it was something he had to do. He put John in rehab for drinking and made sure that he couldn't get out until he was better. Matt wanted his brother to get his kids back hell he wanted to have his whole family back but that was a work in progress.

While Matt was working on getting his brother back the girls were having a terrible time in the foster home that they were put in. it was like Riley had to watch her back plus her sister's back because she wasn't old enough to do it alone. The first couple weeks Riley pretty much talked to everyone in there, but after the time past she became more quit and independent. It was like something happened to her that she didn't think would ever happen. Taylor noticed right off the bat that there was something different about her sister, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had noticed from time to time that there was guards in the building that would be eyeing them both, but she really never paid it any mind since her sister was right there.

Later that same night the girls were put in their rooms. Riley just layed there in her bed waiting for him to come to her room. She knew that he was because he would always go to her. It was like she was a drug and he needed his fix to get through the night. He came in and went to her right away. He wasted no time getting her ready for what was about to happen to her. He ran his hands down her body and Riley didn't want to make him angry so he just lied there. Of course her raped the poor girl and just made things worse on her because she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her not doing everything that she could not to get her father in trouble. She had no one else to blame but herself.

This was the worst time of their lives. The girls had no idea that they were n this kind of trouble, but they knew that they needed their father now more than ever. Riley knew that she just had to protect her little sister at all costs and that was something she was going to do without doubt.

**Six Months Later**

John has been clean for six months and he finally was able to come home. His brother was helping with everything and anything that he could. John looked around his empty house and saw what was there. It was quit no girls running in and out of the house. It was something that he couldn't take to much longer. He knew that he had to get his girls back and that was going to be first on his list of things to do. He knew that he had his brother with him to guide him in the right direction and that was all he needed at the point of time. Now to get his girls back once and for** all.**


	6. Three Years Comes and Goes So Fast

**Three Years Comes and Goes So Fast**

**Disclaimer: Is in the very first chapter**

It has been three years since John lost his girls and believe it when they say that he has had the roughness time dealing without him, but he needed these three years to get his life back on track so he could get his girls back and never lose them again.

The girls time was spent trying to get out of the place to go stay with someone that wouldn't hurt them like they were being hurt. Riley did everything that she could to keep them away from Taylor, but that didn't work. They got to her and now she had to blame herself more than ever. If she would have watched her sister more or if she would have just kept her mouth shut then none of this would have never happened.

John pulled up to the court house and seen the judge. He showed him how much he had changed and how much he wanted his kids back. The judge read over the case that was placed in her court room over three years ago and she granted him the wish he has been dreaming of since he started getting help with his problem. He ran out of the court room and got into his car. He drove so fast to the foster home that his girls were in that no one could stop him at all. Once he parked the car her got out and ran inside where the room had just got off the phone with the judge.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked

"Yes you can I'm John Triton. I'm here to get my daughter Riley and Taylor Triton."

"Can you give me a second sir. We have to get the girls in."

"No, I want to get them myself thank you very much. Now where are they."

"They are outside with the other kids sir."

"Thank you."

"You cant go out there sir, you have to stay right here."

After what seemed to be an hour of arguing with the lady they finally let him go to his girls room. He walked into the door and smiled watching them. They had gotten so big since the last time he saw them and they were more beautiful too. He couldn't help but to see himself in Taylor and when he looked at Riley all he saw was Kiara. She may have his temper, but she was her mother up and down and that is something that he couldn't deny. Taylor got up and went to her things when she saw John, she just squealed.

"DADDY!" she yelled running to him

John smiled picking her up and holding her tight. Riley turned around and watched them. She wasn't about to move she wasn't sure that things were okay enough for her to get near him. John looked at Riley and watched her. Riley didn't dare to move closer to them because she wasn't sure that she wanted to be too close to John just yet.

"Angel its okay. You can come here."

"I don't know."

"Riley I promise you I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded as she started walking slowly towards him. Taylor watched her sister and knew that she was a little scared. John watched her knowing that she might be scared of him, but he was going to make sure that he made her feel like she was loved. She reached him her wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him. Riley felt that and she soften up a little and put her arms around his waist and held him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly

"I'm here to get you girls out of here?"

"Really?" they both asked

"Yes, the judge gave me the right to get my girls again."

They smiled and let him go getting their things together. The orderly walked into the room and saw John standing there. He knew that they were leaving and he wasn't going to be able to touch them again. He looked at them one more time before walking away before they could scream or something else. Riley and Taylor finished packing and they headed for the door. John grabbed their bags and walked out of the building with them.

They smiled getting into the car while John put their things into the back of the car. He got in and looked at them before he started driving out of the parking lot and heading home with his girls. Things were already looking better for them and he knew that he was going to keep that way for them.


	7. Getting Used to Being Home Again

**Getting Use to Being Home Again!**

**Disclaimer: in previous chapters!**

Riley and her sister Taylor have been home for the last six months and things seemed to be going good. Riley still is having a hard trusting her father, but they both knew that it was going to take time, but John was wishing that it wouldn't take as long as it was. He just wanted his little girl back, but he didn't know how he was going to do that. He was so tired of watching her go through things alone. He never thought that he would lose his daughter trust the way he did, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He was up early that morning making breakfast. He wanted to do something special for his girls to so them that he cares and loves them. He mainly did it for Riley. He knew that Taylor forgave him and loves him, but Riley was going to take some convincing.

He looked over hearing his girls walking down. He smiled to himself watching them walk down pretty much like they used to. Taylor smiled at him as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Riley on the other hand got the juice and sat down at the table pouring her some. He watched her and sighed a little knowing she wasn't going to get over being hurt time and time again. She went through a lot in her young life and one of them was when she lost her mother. John couldn't look at Riley the same since she was the one that took after her mother so much and things that he did to her after Kiara die was the most horrible thing that he could have ever done. He blamed himself for a lot of things and now that he had the girls back he was going to make sure that he made things right with them once and for all.

Riley looked over at her father and knew that he wanted to make things right between them, but she didn't know how much she could trust him at the moment. She gave a small smile to him before she started eating. John sat down when Taylor did. He watched the girls and smiled. They had grown up over the past three years and he missed out on so much. He was kind of glad that he missed out on Riley starting her period because he didn't know how to explain that to her. Taylor on the other hand he knew that was going to be tough, but he knew that Riley would help her out as much as she could. Riley has been taking care of her sister since she was pretty much born and took full control when Kiara past on.

He smiled "So are you girls ready to get back to school?" he asked

"Kind of." Riley said

"I know I am." Taylor said

"Why kind of Riley?" he asked

"Because I am afraid of being there again." She replied

"Honey you know that you done have anything to worry about right?"

"Dad I wish it was that easy, but it's not when it comes to me."

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"Dad please I don't want to get into it right now."

"Riley I need to know what has you so scared of being back in school with other kids your age?"

"Dad it's because I blame myself for Taylor and I getting taken away three years ago. If I didn't fidget so much in my seat then we wouldn't have gotten taken away when we did and we could have been here with you." She said

"Riley that wasn't your fault at all honey. You have to understand that."

"It's kind of hard dad."

"Riley I was the one that made the decision to do all of those things to you girls and you got the worse of it. Riley your not to blame."

"Dad I just cant deal with all of this right now. I know that the kids there are going to be talking and its going to be about you and I just don't want to hear how bad of a father you were to us and how he got taken away when we did."

"Riley you don't have to listen to them. Just cause they say things doesn't mean that its true."

"Dad you know damn well that the things that they are going to be saying about us are true. You may have found away to deal with it, but right now I don't know how to deal with it and its not going to be easy for me to deal with." She said getting up and walking back to her room

John sighed rubbing his head

"Dad just give her time. She has been dealing with a lot lately and this is just to much for her." Taylor said

"I know sweetie. Just make sure that she doesn't have a nervous break down at school."

"I'll do my best dad. I have to get going. Love you."

"Love you too." He said

Taylor smiled walking up to get her sister. John watched her sighing knowing that she was right. Riley just needed the time to get herself straight and use to the fact that she was living with him again. He watched the girls walk out of the house and headed off for school and he knew that things were going get better from this point on.


End file.
